Performing a task on a computer may sometimes be tedious and tiresome. For example, a user may perform a task that requires information that is not available on a user interface that is presently viewed by the user. Some systems attempt to solve this problem by providing a user interface control that, upon selection, may trigger the retrieval of the desired information in a pop-up window or link to another web page. In both instances, the concentration of the user is interrupted. In addition, the user must visually reorient by returning to the original web page, or by closing the pop-up window.